The Doughnut
by DevilsFavDemon
Summary: A little short story with Kyousuke and Kirino after their little romance, it's about as long as there romance lasted so enjoy the gooey goodness.


**The Doughnut**

* * *

><p>Sat at the dinner table one mealtime was Kyousuke, his sister Kirino who had just finished a summer photo shoot and was still in her costume which was a blue swimsuit and both of their parents, the father not exactly thrilled that his daughter couldn't have just gotten changed before the meal. They were at the end of a very nice Koran style barbecue meal well all except Kirino who was just having a healthy salad dish.<p>

'I brought some doughnuts from the store' The Mother told them. 'I thought it'd be a nice change to have a little dessert after dinner'.

She put a box of jelly doughnuts onto the dinner table and they all stared in awe of the tasty treats. Especially Kirino, who was starting to drool from the thought of sinking her teeth into the gooey goodness, and with four in total, the Mother, Father and Kyousuke all had their doughnuts but as Kirino was still finishing off her salad, waited until she was ready for it, she didn't want to ruin her appetite after all.

'Thanks' Kyousuke grinned as he ate his jelly doughnut, unaware that his sister watched him as he ate. She still had fond memories of their brief time together some time ago, there little secret that they at times referred it as but only when they were certain that they were alone and even then, Kirino was still reluctant to talk about it, especially since Ayase had quit being a model after finding out and hadn't spoken to Kirino ever since, it was a crushing blow but Kirino had decided that it was worth it because…she loved her brother, even if they couldn't actually be lovers.

'_That was in the past…move on Kirino' _She thought to herself as she chewed on a piece of cucumber.

'Are you alright?' Kyousuke asked her

'I'm fine!' she snapped as she came back into reality. 'I'll have it now, my doughnut' Kirino smiled out of the blue as she regained her composure. She wanted to get that thought of the past out of her mind and enjoy herself, she had her bright future ahead of her after all and she could always make new friends.

As she reached out for it, she was beaten to it by her older brother as he snatched it from her close grasp.

'Hey, that's mine Kyousuke!' she shrieked in shock.

'You snooze you lose' he grinned as he waved it in her face; her cheeks went red from frustration.

'I want that doughnut Kyousuke!' Kirino shouted. 'Give it to me now!'

'A model such as yourself shouldn't be eating fatty foods like a doughnut' he smirked.

'Now then Kyousuke, don't be cruel to your sister' the Father said sternly.

'Why not though, give me a reason not to? She doesn't want to get fat now, does she?' he said sarcastically.

'Screw you' she muttered as she folded her arms crossly.

Kyousuke ate the doughnut in one bite and grinned as he chewed away which infuriated his sister to no end. She grinded her teeth and clenched her fists, trying to look away but she was unable to do so.

'Give me that doughnut!' she screamed.

'Make me' said Kyousuke.

To everyone's surprise, Kirino then suddenly leapt from her seat and across the table and before her brother could say anything, she wrapped her lips around his and they kissed. Their parents were shocked as they watched, unable to move or say anything because of this as Kirino used her tongue and licked up as much jelly and frosting from her brother's mouth as she could, all the while sat on her brother's lap, leg across to the other side, it was like she was sat on the chair backwards, her toes just touching the floor below. Her mind had taken over as well as her instincts as she brushed her brother's hair and got lost in the kiss, even starting to forget about the jelly doughnut.

'Kyousuke' she muttered.

After a few moments, Kirino finished kissing her brother and wiped her mouth with her arms and she grinned at her brother before she came back into realization and in a quick leap, jumped from her brother's lap and turned to face the shocked look of her parents

'…She…really wanted that doughnut' said the Mother.

The End


End file.
